Weapons of Choice
by Konn
Summary: This is sequel to the highly acclaimed fanfic, "The Compromise." This is not to be taken as seriously as the first one. I just wanted it to be gratuitous and a kind of funny. This doesn't have the hot love making that the first one did. It's purely revenge.


Previously, on "The Compromise"

Ryoko stood with her mouth agape,"I thought I killed you!"

Lightning flashes behind the person Ryoko was talking to. It's revealed that it's… Ms. Mori!

"No, but I did kill your little friends," Ms. Mori throws forward a pile containing Yuki, Mr. Kimidori, and Tsuruya, for some reason.

"No! Not Mr. Kimidori!"

Yuki struggled to look up at Ryoko. "But you're my backup unit and I let you stay at my apartment. You should have feelings towards me."

"You made me do all the chores!"

"I thought you liked it."

"No!"

Yuki falls unconscious, "Enough talk, let's finish this," Ms. Mori was ready to kick some ass.

"You still haven't explained how you lived!" The screen froze as Ms. Mori lunged at Ryoko.

Will Ryoko get her revenge for what Ms. Mori did to her friends? Will we ever find out how Ms. Mori avoided death? Find out next time on The Compromise!

The word "The Compromise" comes up like in "Lost." It even makes the same sound. Zoom out of the TV, as someone turns it off. Fade to black.

It had been three years since the events of Ryoko and Ms. Mori's little session. In that time, Ms. Mori gave birth to a baby girl. She somehow knew it was Ryoko who did this to her. She didn't have any sex during that period, so it had to be her. This made her pissed as shit, of course. She could have just used her ESPer powers and killed her, but she had something different in mind. Ms. Mori was going to break her physically. She made a cache a variety tools: dildos, strapons, a ball gag, and about 12 feet of rope.

"I'm ready," Ms. Mori said confidently, as she strapped herself with her tools. Ms. Mori walked until she found the literature club. She burst through the door, luckily Ryoko was the only one there.

Ryoko looked up from her book to see where the sound was coming from. Ryoko fell out of the chair at the sight of Ms. Mori.

"W-what are you doing here, Ms. Mori?" Ryoko was visibly shaking.

"You know why I'm here, bitch." Ms. Mori had a vengeful look in her eyes. "I'm here because you impregnated me with your alien seed."

Ryoko's face reverted to a neutral state, "I see, then I guess there is no need to keep you alive." Ryoko jumped up and sprinted towards Ms Mori with a hidden blade. Ms. Mori pulled out a over sized dildo on her back and smacked Ryoko up against the bookshelf. The shelf tilted and fell on Ryoko, pinning her face up. Ms. Mori was pleased with her work. With Ryoko still pinned, Ms. Mori drew a long, rigid, spikey dildo. She stood there grimacing Ryoko's bottom half.

"Hey, what are doing?!" Ryoko said, trying to struggle out of her predicament, "Aren't you going to help me!?"

"Oh, I'll help you, alright," Ms Mori sarcastically responded. Before Ryoko could utter another sound, Ms. Mori was on the floor parting Ryoko's panties.

"What are you doin-AHHHH!" Ryoko was interrupted by Ms. Mori penetrating her with incredible speed. She let it stay in there for a bit.

"Why the FUUUUCKKKK!" Ryoko was again cut off by Ms. Mori pulling the didlo out. Before she continued with that toy, she rummaged through her arsenal to pull out some anal beads. The beads started off relatively small, but then they get as big as baseballs.

"You could at least tell me what you're going to do!" Ryoko shouted, but her voice had some air taken out of it.

"Alright," Ms. Mori accepted her prisoner's terms, "right now I'm going to put some anal beads in your ass."

Ryoko gulped, "Ok, anal beads can't be that bad." Ms. Mori smiled with glee as she pushed in the first bead.

Ryoko winced, "Yeah, I can do this!" Without missing a beat, Ms. Mori quickly put in more beads, one by one. Ryoko's moans went from slight joy to unbearable pain.

"Stop!" Ryoko pleaded, "At this rate, you'll break my ass!"

"That's the plan, you cunt!" Ms. Mori villainously shoved the rest of the beads, giggling the whole time. Ms. Mori, satisfied with her handiwork, went through her tools again.

She pulled out a vibrator, "And the pièce de résistance," Ms. Mori slammed the vibrator into Ryoko's pussy and immediately turned it on.

Ryoko jolted from the pain. "Ok, I'm sorry about the seed thing," Ryoko, with a warbly voice, finally apologized, "Look, we had some good loving, so can we just call it even?"

She shut down her offer, "We're even when I break you." Ms. Mori circled the table to get to Ryoko's head. "Hi!" Ms. Mori sarcastically introduced herself as she put on a double sided strap on dildo.

"Oh no, don-" before Ryoko could get a word in edgewise, Ms. Mori shoved her giant didlo down her throat. She violated Ryoko's throat with every thrust. Fluids gushed from all of their orifices. Ms. Mori did not relent as she got harsher with her thrusts.

"Fuck, girl, I'm about to cum!" Ms. Mori quite frankly stated. Not soon after that, they both came. Ms. Mori pulled out and Ryoko gasped for air as drool ran down the sides of her face. Ms. Mori went back to Ryoko's behind and pulled out the vibrator.

"Ok, now get ready for this," Ms. Mori cautioned.

"Get ready for WHAAAT!" Ms. Mori had yanked out the beads. She inspected her gaping hole, until she was satisfied. She packed her things and headed to the doorway."

"I hope you had fun, you whore!" Ms. Mori left with those words. Ryoko, feeling violated, laid there panting until Yuki came in.

"I see you had a visitor," Yuki said in her usual monotone voice.

"Sh-shut up," Ryoko retorted, still gasping for air.

 _Fin_.


End file.
